Just A Dinner
by ILoveCaryl13
Summary: Cassie wins a contest and gets to have a private dinner with Shawn Michaels. What will happen! Will they hook up! Rated M for later chapters...
1. The Tickets

_***THE TICKETS***_

"Congratulations caller 13! You have won the tickets for a private meet and greet with _Shawn Michaels!" announced the radio host._

Cassie froze. She didn't know if she was dreaming or not.

Cassie was a regular 21 year old girl. She loved facebook. She fangurled. She loved shopping. Oh and did i mention she has an unhealthy love for Shawn Michaels?

He was her life. He was all she thought about. And finally her life long wish was coming true. After years of waiting she finally won the tickets for the meet and greet wiith her hero.

"Hello? Caller 13? Are you there?" Said the radio host.

"Yes! Yes! I am here!" Screamed Cassie.

"Oh ok well i hope you have a wonderful time meet Shawn Michaels! I'll turn you over to the person who will give you all the facts and details. How about some Shawn Michaels inspired music?! Ok well here it is!" He flicked the switch and 'Sexy Boy' began to play.

"I think i'm cute, I know i'm sexy.  
I've got the looks, that drices the girl wild!  
I've got the moves them really move 'em.  
I send chills up and down their spines,  
I'm just a sexy boy! (Sexxyyyy boyyy)  
I'm not your boy toy! (Boyy toyyy)"

Cassie gleamed, holding back her joyful tears, and listened to every word the person said.

"Hello caller 13, may we have your name and age?"

"Yes! Yes! My name is Cassie Reedus. C-a-s-s-i-e R-e-e-d-u-s. I am 21 years old and i live in Pennsylvania."

"Thank you very much Cassie. We will send you the tickets. You are to be at Texas Road House in Greensburg at 7 o'clock sharp on Saturday october 6th. The resturant will be cleared for you and Mr. Michaels meal. Enjoy your time."

"Thank you so much!" She hung up the phone and let his words sink in.

She was going to have a private dinner with Shawn Michaels.

She quickly ran to her closet and picked out the perfect outfit. A red fall dress, with brown cowboy boots and a cowboy hat.


	2. The Meeting

_***THE MEETING***_

It was 6 o'clock. Cassie was ready. She wore her dress, boots, and hat with her hair curled and a light sheet of makeup on her eyes and blush on her cheeks.

She was nervous. She was so nervous she could almost cry. She had cried, the night before, out of sheer joy.

She couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed er car keys and ran outside. She jumped into her old red truck and took off, eager to get there before shawn.

When she arrived she was stunned to see there was no one parked at the resteraunt.  
She walked tot he door and pushed it open. She had a waiter come to the front desk to explain.

"Hello Ms. Reedus, Mr. Michaels will be arriving anytime now. We hope you enjoy your meal."

"Thank you i will."

"Follow me ma'am. You and Mr. Michaels table is this way." He got up and walked over to her, grabbing her arm lightly.

He led her to a silk covered table, with roses, plates and silverware all ready.

Cassie was almost crying again when she heard a door slam outside. She jerked her head to the window and she saw him.

She sat down and stared at him from across the room as he walked closer and closer to her.

She bit her lip. He noticed and smiled at her, looking deep into her eyes.

Was this really happening?! Did Shawn Friggin' Michaels just smile at her?!

Cassie couldn't hold in her tears any longer. She felt one teaar flow down her cheek and she snapped out of it. He sat down infront of her, ordering the security gaurds to leave.

"Alright boys, get outa here. Leave us alone, take the rest'a the day off"

Cassie felt more comfortable with none of the security gaurds watching over them like hawks.

"Cassie? is it?" She said as he sat down and scootched in his chair"

Cassie's voice was scratchy "Y-Yes"

"I've always like that name. So tell me about yourself."

Cassie froze. She felt like she didn't know herself.

"I-I-Uhh.."

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing..jju-ust..nervous."

"Aw. You ain't gotta be nervous around me!"

"But..I-I've been a fan forever."

"Ha well thank you but i ain't no one to be nervous around. So lets try this again," He smiles and looks deep into her green eyes. "Hi, i'm Shawn Michaels. And you are?"

"I'm Cassie Reedus. N-Nice to m-meet you."

"See that wasn't so hard! was it?" He smiles

She smiles and looks at him. She is about to say something when the waitor arives.

"Hello Mr. Michaels and Ms. Reedus, are you ready to order?"

"Yes." Say Shawn.

"What about you Cassie? You ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay great. What shall i get you this evening ma'am?"

"Uhm...I'll have a water and a ceasor salad."

"Thats all?" Says Shawn

"Just get her a steak."

She smiles and blushes.

"I'll have the same, rare please."

"Thank you, Your food will be ready soon. Call me if you need anything else."

"Thanks."


	3. Call Me

_***CALL ME**_

_****_The waiter leaves and they are alone.

"So are you ver gonna tell me about yourself? Be honest."

"Okay. I live in Pittsburgh and i have an unhealthy crush on you." she blurts out.

"I uh mean UGH! i just..."

"Hah its okay. Atleast your honest...Well uhh...what do you do for fun?"

"I uhh...Fangirl you..and uhh tweet you.."

"Thats it?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh well im flattered."

Cassie just frowned and looked down. She was ready to cry, thinking she had come on to strong and made a terrible first impression.

Shawn just smiles at her with lust in his eyes. Cassie looked up and smiled nervously back.

The waitor arrived and he brought their food and drinks. He placed them on their table and smiled.

"Well i hope you two have a fantastic meal! Call meif you need anything. My names Michael."

"Thank you." Says shawn happily.

"Thanks." Says Cassie. She looks down at her huge plate of food and sighs. He must think she's a pig!

"Dig in!" He says.

Cassie giggles and picks up a fork. She first eats her salad, while sipping her water.

Shawn on the other side of the table is eating his steak like a mad dog. He is already done with his coke and half his steak when he finally speaks.

"Don't you like steak?"

"Yeah, i d-do i'm ju-ust full."

"Already? All you had was rabbit food!"

She giggle "Well it was a but salad!"

"haha whatever you say.."

The waitor returns.

"Any one you saving room for dessert?"

"Yeah, bring her a slice of cheesecake and bring me one also."

"That'll be right out sir! Thank you."

Shawn nods and the waitor is gone.

"So uhm Cassie..Would you want to see me again?"

Cassie is frozen. She can't breathe.

"YES!" she almost jump out of her chair.

"Ehem..i mean sure.."

He chuckles at her.

"Okay, well i'm gonna give you my number. Don't give it to anyone.."

"OKAY!"

He writes down the number on a slipof paper and hands it to her. She still can't breathe.

"There ya go. Call me..."


	4. Cheesecake

_***CHEESECAKE***_

When Cassie reaches out to grab the small peice of napkin, she touches his hand. She gasps at him warm, soft skin. She can't breath.

"T-Thank Y-You.."

"No problem! Call me anytime.."

"When would be good for you?"

"hmm...Anytime from now to the end of the month. I'll be at the Marriot hotel in Irwin. Room 213. Come by antime."

Oh my god. Did Shawn Michaels just tell her where he was staying?!

"O-Okay."

Shawn looks down and starts to devour his small slice of cake while Cassie watches him.

"Ain't ya gonna eat?" Shawn whispers.

"I-I..I'm full"

"Alright i'll getcha a doggy bag"

Cassie smiles and gets up, grabbing her purse.

"Where you going?"

"The ladies room. I'll be right back."

Cassie stumbles to the bathroom and runs to the mirror. She is panting heavily, like she just ran a marathon. She is having a nervous breakdown.

"I-It's ok Cassie, everything is gonna be alright. Just breathe." She tells her self silently.

Cassie fixes her makeup and her hair and walks back out to the table to find a note.


	5. The Note

_***THE NOTE***_

Cassie is disapointed and happy at the same time. She is disapointed that he left her but, she is very happy she has his phone number and a note. She walks up to the table and picks it up and begins to read:

_**C**__**assie,  
"I had a wonderful time tonight. I really want to see you again **__**soon**__**. Hopefully you still have my number, because i want you to call me so we can hang out tomorrow or the next day or something. I'm so sorry i left you. I had a radio interveiw at 9 o'clock, but you probably knew that because of how much you 'fangirl' me. :-) Anyway, i'm at the Irwin Marriot Hotel in room 213. Come by anytime, or call anytime. Thank you for a wonderful evening, i'll remeber it forever.."  
Love,  
Shawn Michaels**_

Cassie froze at the last sentance. She started breathing heavily and she almost fainted. She didn't know what to think. After about five minutes re-reading the note over and over again she decides to go home. She grabs her keys and cheescake off the table and goes to her car.

When she gets home she runs to her bed and falls on it, face first. She starts crying tears of joy.

Cassie doesn't sleep that night and she gets out of bed around 3 am to check Shawn's Twitter.

She stares at the blinding light of the screen. She can't believe what she is seeing.

He tweeted about her.

She crys a little and reads it:

**"I met the sweetest, most amazing young lady today. I know your reading this! #CallMeMaybe?"**

Cassie smiles and cries a little more. He tweeted that 5 minutes ago...Maybe if she calls now, he'll answer...She works up enough courage to call. And she does.

Ring Ring Ring, Ring Ring Ring...Then it stops ringing.

"Hello?" Says Shawn

"Hi" Says Cassie

"Cassie?!"

"Yeah, i saw the tweet."

"I knew you would..So when can i have the pleasure of seeing you next?"

"Anytime. I don't care when or where, i just want to see you." Says Cassie softly.

"Alright, how about tomorrow? Here?"

"Sure! What time?"

"Hmmm...Lunch?"

"Sure! Thanks Shawn! I'll be there." She says joyfully.

"Great, see ya then!"

"Bye."

"Bye." Cassie hangs up the phone and burst's into tears of joy. Shdoesn't sleep that night and gets out of bed at 4 am to get ready for the best day of her life.


	6. The Original Sexyboy

_***THE ORIGINAL SEXYBOY***_

It's nearly nine. Cassie is almost finished getting ready. She is wearing ripped jeans with a simple flannel shirt and (of course) her cowgirl boots.

She sits on her couch, staring at the note for about forty five minutes. After that she sits up and just takes a minute to think.

Why would Shawn Michaels want me to come to his hotel? I'm just a girl from Pennsylvania. Not a model, or movie star. Why would he want me? She thinks to herself as she hold back her tears.

Cassie is driving down route 19 when she see's the hotel. She drives a little faster at the sight of it then slows down when she realizes she is an hour early. She pulls her car into a parking spot and enters the hotels doors.

She walks to the elevator, breathing heavely, and she pushes the button to go to the second floor. She is the only person in the elevator and she starts fixing her makeup like mad. She brushes her hair quickly and the elevator comes to a stop. She exits and walks down the long, narrow, hallway to the end of the hall where she finds room 213.

She stands for a moment, getting her bearings, and she knocks almost silently on the large wooden door. She hears a single pair of footsteps and she knows her world is about to go upside down. He opens the door slowly and Cassie swallows hard.

"Hey! Cassie!"

"Hi, Shawn."

"Have any problems finding the place?"

"No, i stayed in this room before."

"Oh, well come in then." He holds out his hand, opening the door widely and gesturing me to join him in the living room.

"Come and sit." He grabs her hand to lead her to the couch.

SHIT! Cassie thought, as he grabbed her hand, drenched with sweat.

"Okay." She says as he sits her down on the couch.

He sits also and sighs.

"Cassie, i gotta tell ya somethin'." He says in a weak voice.

"Y-Yes?" Cassie stutters.

He places his hand on her leg and smiles.

"I like ya Cassie."

"W-W-WHAT?!" Says Cassie in disbeleif.

"I do...You are sweet, kind, nice, caring, sexy..." He trails off.

"Y-You, t-the original s-sexy boy thinks i-i'm s-s-sexy?" She stutters.

"Well, yeah..." He starts moving his hand closer to her crauch.

Cassie feels chills go up and down her spine. (Pun intended)

"I-I like you too Shawn." She finally spits out, still stuttering babdly.

He just smiles and leans in closer and closer to her face and Cassie leans toward his perfect lips.


	7. Lunch

_***LUNCH***_

At that moment, everything is perfect. Cassie is kissing Shawn Michaels. This can't be happening, she thinks.

Cassie moves her body onto his lap and wraps her arms around his muscualr neck and moans as she grinds her pelvis against his massive hard on.

Shawn grabs her ass and moves his waist against hers, following her rhythm.

He slips his tongue into her mouth and devours it gently, as he starts unclipping her bra.

"mmm Shawn..." She moans inbetween quick, frequent, breaths.

"Ohh baby..." He moans at the feel of her on his hard on.

He unclips her bra and pulls her shirt off. Cassie feels embarresed but she sticks her tits in his face anyway.

He suckles her nipples and massage them gently. He rolls them in his fingers and she moans deeply.

"Ohhhh Shawn...mmm yeah baby..ohhh yeahh...mmm"

"You taste so good..." He mutters inbewtween breaths.

Shawn starts unbuttoning his pants and Cassie pulls away from him to help. Cassie unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down in one quick motion. She does the same with his boxers.

"Holy shit Shawn..." She gasped.

"Whaat?"

"You-You're huge...i never pictured you that big.."

Shawn just chuckles and leans his head back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Shawn..." Cassie whispers.

"Yeah?"

"I'm 21...You're 47...This...This isn't right..." Cassie sighs and backs away slowey.

He grabs her shoulder and speaks in a low, raspy voice.

"Cassie, does age really matter? I really like you...and i know you want this..." His long, hard dick jerks at the thought of her.

"No, it doesn't. But its wrong...That might be true but i can't."

"Sure ya can. I won't tell anyone...if ya want it to it can be a one time thing."

She sits on her knees and he pulls her half naked body closer. He kisses her forehead and she wimpers as his dick jerks once again.

"Shawn..." He cuts her off.

"Shh..." He backs away and places a finger on his lip.

"Just once. Thats it."

"Shawn...Thats not the point. I'm not looking for a one-time thing. I want a guy who will care about me and love me... and you..you would never love or care about me."

"Cassie, i do care about you. More than anyone i've ever met. And if we did date, it's very possible i could fall more in love with you."

Cassie is in shock. She looks up into his loving eyes and she can't take the pain anymore. She has been in love with this man since she was 7. She has dreamed of this day forever and it was acctually happening. She knew she had to do this. So she did.


End file.
